


Study Buddies

by kittywithakeyboard



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gelphie, One Shot, Shiz University, Short One Shot, also the gelphie is semi-subtle; you might be able to read it as platonic if you want, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywithakeyboard/pseuds/kittywithakeyboard
Summary: Elphaba isn't one to put off her schoolwork until the last minute. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for her roommate. But if it results in more time spent together... being recruited as the party girl's study helper might not be so bad.





	Study Buddies

It had been around 9:30 PM when Galinda had come back into the dorm after an evening out with friends and begged her roommate to help her study.

 

_Please, Elphie, I had no idea it was due tomorrow! You practically get your homework done before they even assign it, I know you have time! I’ll go into town and buy you a book, I’ll do anything!_

 

And now, not even an hour later, she was already trying to get out of it. Elphaba was perched on the edge of her roommate’s bed, half-amused, half-annoyed at the pink-clad girl beside her who lay facedown mumbling incessant complaints into a history textbook.  
  
“I know you _can_ read, Galinda,” she said.  
  
Galinda rolled over. “Why did I ask you to help me again?”  
  
“I haven’t the slightest clue, but now it’s too late to back out.”  
  
“You’ve read it already; give me the short version.”  
  
“For Oz sake, it’s two chapters. Your complaining is taking far more time than reading will.”  
  
Galinda sat up, for the sole purpose of allowing Elphaba to see her pout. “You’re supposed to help me. You’re only criticizing me.”  
  
“I can’t _help_ you read. I can help you not to procrastinate, which is what I’m trying to do right now.” The exasperated green girl picked up the textbook, placed it on her roomie’s lap, and crossed her arms, waiting.  
  
“You are the worst,” Galinda muttered, but turned her eyes to the book. “‘By the fourth moon they had retreated and left their goals for another day, while Munchkinland prepared to defend itself from the next attack…’”  
  
Elphaba was beginning to consider being proud of the blonde, but about two pages later Galinda stopped again. “I can’t focus,” she said. “Nothing good is happening.”  
  
“The Second Siege of Munchkinland is ‘nothing good?’” Elphaba raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s just a bunch of war. That’s not _good,_ it’s depressing. Besides, it was all so long ago.”  
  
“As history tends to be.”  
  
“I just don’t see why we still need to think about it now.”  
  
There was plenty Elphaba could have said, but she knew very little of it would be compelling for her stubbornly unfocused friend. “You need to think about it now for the sake of your grades,” she said firmly.  
  
Galinda sighed. “I know, I know. I turned in a half-finished essay last week because of a party, I can’t afford not to get this done.”  
  
“That’s the spirit.” A green finger tapped the book in what she hoped was a semi-encouraging fashion.  
  
Galinda got through a few lines with determination before seemingly losing interest yet again and continually pausing to make small frustrated sounds, yawn, examine her nail polish or play with her hair.  
  
“Do you want to go get tea?” she said after a few minutes.  
  
“It’s nearly ten-thirty at night and one of us still has homework,” Elphaba reminded her.  
  
“The cafe just off-campus is open a bit longer; if we run we might be able to get the last croissants of the day.”  
  
Elphaba sighed. “You know what? Here.” She took the textbook and, adjusting her position on the bed, began reading aloud from it.  
  
Galinda smiled. “You’re the best,” she said.   
  
She scooted in closer to her roommate, looking at the book as Elphaba read as if it were a story with colored pictures to see. She tried to really listen, she honestly did, but ended up focusing much more on the sound of the voice reading rather than the words being read. It was oddly soothing.  
  
Just before the end of the chapter, Elphaba felt a head against her shoulder. She looked beside her, trying not to move, and saw that Galinda had drifted off. She couldn’t be sure if it was from comfort or just boredom, but the contact was nice, and she found herself letting a small smile cross her face. Then, slowly, tentatively, she put an arm around Galinda, careful not to let her fall, and, upon being sure she still seemed comfortable, gently stroked her roommate’s soft curls. There was another chapter to be read, but Elphaba didn’t have the heart to disturb the blonde snuggled up to her.  
  
“You’re hopeless,” she murmured, affectionately. “I’ll give you the short version in the morning.”


End file.
